bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoshi Madarame
| affiliation = Gotei 13 | occupation = Member of the 11th Division | team = 11th Division | partner = Yori Hisagi Naoko Izuru Kazeshini | shikai = Ryūmon | bankai = Not yet Achieved }} Hoshi Madarame (星 斑目, Madarame Hoshi) is the daughter of , and an unseated member of the 11th Division of the Gotei 13, under Captain Tadashi Kori. Character Outline Hoshi is a young girl with eye-catching pink-colored hair and markings beneath her eyes near her nose of the same coloration, mimicking her father. She wears the staple Shinigami Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) but keeps her right arm free, showing a series of bandages beneath the kosode, which entwine about her stomach and chest; showing her large bust-size and cleavage. Unlike her two allies, Naoko and Yori, Hoshi demonstrates the staple stereotypical eleventh division attitude -- violence, a love of fighting, and general bloodlust. She'd rather enjoy a battle than eat a meal, and stands by the creed of her division in regards to the use of Kidō and Kidō-related zanpakutō. She can be quite stubborn as well, though generally gets on well with others. Background Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part II & III Interquel Chapters *Action amidst Uncertainty *Skirmish in Junrinan *Adding to the Problems *Answers to Questions Asked *Quick Evaluations *Solemn Vow: Justice or Vengeance? *Down the Path of Vengeance Part III Impostor arc *Landing in Heisekai *Small Beginnings *Looking Ahead Restoration arc *Meeting old Friends Powers and Abilities : As a trained Shinigami, Hoshi possesses a certain amount of spiritual power, and can utilize Shikai. Zanjutsu Expert: Hoshi's sole form of combat is with her zanpakutō, making her a zanjutsu specialist with a mostly self-taught style relying upon strong blows and tricky maneuvers. She fights expertly with both sword and scabbard and appears to be ambidextrous, as she can switch which hands she uses to account for injuries without a drop in skill or strength. Yori notes her skills to be greater than his. Enhanced Durability: Like her father Hoshi can take a beating. Most injuries cause her little discomfort, though certain wounds can restrict her performance. Zanpakutō Ryūmon (龍紋, Dragon Crest). The sealed form of Hoshi's zanpakutō is a with pink hilt wrapping and a black hexagonal guard. *' :' Hoshi releases her zanpakutō with the command "Charge" (装填, Souten). The Shikai form of Ryūmon is that of a pole-arm weapon called a , with a large head shaped like that of a dragon with a golden coloration. On the flat sides of the blade itself are twin depictions of serpentine dragons which actually serve as gauges. :Shikai Special Ability: The power of Ryūmon depends entirely on the charge of the gauge: a lower charge results in weaker destructive power, while a full charge results in Hoshi reaching her maximum strength. :*'Ryūnakigoe' (竜鳴き声, Dragon's Roar): a technique usable only with a charge level of fifty-percent or higher. With it Hoshi releases a concentrated blast of red energy similar to 's Hikotsu Taihō (狒骨大砲, Baboon Bone Cannon). At full power the technique requires a great amount of energy to perform, which usually seals Ryūmon in the aftermath. *' :' Not yet Achieved. Behind the Scenes *Credit for the name and picture goes to RiamAzariel on deviantart, who kindly allowed me to use both the picture and the name. Thank you very much. Trivia *The name of her zanpakutō is the name added to her father's Hōzukimaru (鬼灯丸, Demon Light) when Bankai is activated. Navigation Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Original Character Category:Eleventh Division